


Ghoul Omens

by BastilleWolf



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Hunters, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: When the Ghoul Boys and their cameraman relapse on the time Shane got scared at the Waverly Hills Sanatorium, the man in question seems to be holding back what particular noise had made him so very frightened.
Relationships: Shane Madej/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Ghoul Omens

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t need to have seen Good Omens to read this. It’s Aries season day one and I’m really just feeling up for writing whatever I want to write. Hope you enjoy!  
> Also, this is probably the first oneshot that I've successfully written without accidentally turning it into a series.

“Well, do you believe in ghosts, first off?” Ryan asked.

It was the Unsolved Almost 70th Episode Retrospective, and the Ghoul Boys had decided it was as good a time as any to reveal the face of their camera man to ask him some questions. Of course, Ryan had started with the most obvious one.

“Uh, no,” Mark replied almost instantly. Ryan pulled a face, nodding his head in shameful acceptance, “Okay. Are you- Uh, are you ever scared in any of these places?”

“Yeah, definitely in the beginning I was a little bit more scared, to be honest. But then, like-“

“You sort of steeled yourself?” Shane supplemented.

“Yeah. I’d say, like, the more we do it, we just get used to it. The most scared I’ve gotten was when we shot Waverly, because it was just so creepy- and that was the first time Shane actually got scared.”

“That was the first building we’d been to where I think all of us were kind of, like, ‘wow, this place is kind of terrifying!’”

“It’s comically horrific,” Ryan added, and Shane nodded in response, “Yeah.”

“There’s also that weird noise in the tunnel that both of you heard,” Ryan noted.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Mark agreed, “So, when we were in that Body Shute, uhm, we were hearing this croak sound, and I was like, ‘it’s just a frog’. But then Shane’s just like, ‘what is that?’, and Shane… suddenly bolted. And if Shane runs, and I’m left behind, I’d be terrified, because if Shane’s terrified, I must be.”

“It must be something real, then,” Ryan concluded.

“Yeah,” Mark and Shane both said.

And oh, how Shane had been terrified in that moment.

It started with a screeching noise.

“…Did you hear that?” he called out.

His voice was an echo down the dark tunnel.

“What the fuck was that noise?” he repeated.

“I don’t know, but that wasn’t me-“ Ryan replied.

The silence that followed lasted for no longer than a moment, because whatever the noise was that Shane heard next, made a shiver run down his spine. “Uh, guys?”

He wasn’t proud to say it, but he’d bolted back up that tunnel and through the doors outside before anyone else had. The perks of being 6’ 4” and having long legs, he supposed. Mark had remained frozen, only being able to move when Ryan had finally reached him.

The cool breeze was what made Shane let out the breath he’d been holding while he had been running. His heart was pounding, and he didn’t even know why he had let himself get to this point.

When the adrenaline seemingly started to dissolve, it received an immediate returning spike when Shane heard the same screech right by his ear. He jumped back as fast as he could, flinging his arms around violently. He didn’t hit anything, however.

Instead, he was faced with the sight of a woman, holding her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

“Goddammit!” Shane yelled, “You scared the shit out of me!”

“You should’ve seen your face,” she gasped gleefully, “It was priceless.”

He grabbed her arm and led her to the edge of the forest, in case Ryan and Mark decided to finally get out of that tunnel.

“You shouldn’t even be here,” he hissed.

She took a moment to catch her breath, before waving him off. “You shouldn’t be here either, Shane. What are you still doing with this human?”

He shrugged, “It’s fun. Besides, if I wasn’t there, who would keep all the ghouls away?”

She gave him a look. “I think the only ‘ghoul’ he should be scared of is you.”

“You insult me,” he gasped, holding his chest in exaggerated pain, “To be lowered to such standards.”

“Ghouls might be low on the ladder, but demons aren’t any better.”

He snorted, his eyes momentarily flashing to their original state, which was a deep black. She noticed it happened more often when she was around, whenever he was feeling amused or relaxed. “You just pulled a prank on me to scare me. Seems like you angels aren’t perfect either.”

“Just because we’re good of heart, doesn’t mean we can’t have fun. Besides, that was payback for what you did in that church in San Jose,” she said.

“Oh, come on,” Shane groaned, “I only disrupted his futile attempt to turn Ryan’s half-empty bottle into holy water.”

“It’s disrespectful. And it could’ve helped him finally get rid of you, for one.”

He chuckled.

“Besides,” she added, “I was the one who had to cover for you. Had to say there were some ghouls messing with the church to the big boss.”

“Oh, dear! Isn’t lying a sin in your culture?”

“Shut up. I technically didn’t lie, since in social standards I deem you to be as low as a ghoul, anyway.”

“You always have to say such hurtful things, angel.”

“Only because you leave me no other choice, demon.”

When Ryan finally reached him, he was gasping for air. “Where did you go, man? We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I thought I saw something in the forest. Wanted to take a closer look,” Shane automatically replied.

“Really?” Ryan’s eyes widened as he scanned the area around him.

“No, you idiot,” Shane snorted, “I had to, you know, _relieve_ myself. There isn’t a working toilet anywhere near us.”

The shorter man rolled his eyes. “What happened down there anyway? Mark said you heard a noise?”

“Yeah, it was probably just the wind.”

Shane knew it frustrated Ryan to bits whenever he blamed it on that, but at least he left him alone afterwards. He swore he could still hear the cackle of laughter in the back of his head.

It wasn’t until they’d settled down in their sleeping bags when he saw her again. She was huddled in a corner, her head resting against the graffitied wall.

“What are you still doing here?” he whispered from his spot on the floor. He propped his head up on his hand. “Shouldn’t you be in a luxurious hotel room eating crème brûlée right now?”

“I didn’t exactly plan this visit. All hotels were apparently booked to the brim, and the next to closest one would have taken me all night to even get there.”

He sighed. Lifting his arm so his sleeping bag opened up, he gestured for her to come over.

When they were both warmly settled with her head resting on his chest and his hand on her hip, she muttered, “Don’t think this makes everything you’ve done okay.”

He hummed, “Just go to sleep, angel. Pretend it’s like old times.”

Ryan moved uncomfortably.

“Shane?”

The man in question let out a sleepy noise in response, nuzzling his face deeper into the crook of the angel’s neck and inhaling her scent.

“Did you hear that noise? It was like someone was saying something.”

“It was probably just the wind, Ryan. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
